The present invention relates to the laundering industry, and more particularly to an apparatus for removing wrinkles from table skirting.
Table skirtings are long pieces of material used to cover banquet tables at restaurants, hotels, and elsewhere. These skirtings must be cleaned after each use. After each washing, the skirts must be ironed so that wrinkles can be removed. However, a problem exists in that the skirts are typically long (i.e. ten to twenty feet) and pleated. This creates handling difficulties during ironing, and as a result increases the cost of the laundering process. Therefore, there exists a need for a device which removes wrinkles from table skirting and similarly configured pieces of cloth quickly and effectively.